Bain de Neige
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Canada, Amérique et leurs anciens colonisateurs, accompagnés de Ville de Québec, Québec, Trois-Rivières et Evangeline, assistent au Bain de Neige du Carnaval de Québec.


**Titre :** Bain de Neige.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Légers CanBec, UsCs, TriBec [Trois-Rivières/Ville de Québec].  
**Warning :** Sacres, sous-entendus douteux, humour foireux et langage légèrement vulgaire.  
**Disclaimer :** Hidekaz Himaruya pour les nations, les autres à moi.  
**Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Evangeline/Sud des États-unis | Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec | Arthur/Angleterre | Francis/France | Alys/Ville de Québec | Ezekiel/Trois-Rivières.  
**M/A : **J'écoutais les nouvelles tout en mangeant les _ramen_ que je m'étais faites (ma mère et mes frères étant partis à une fête d'anniversaire d'un ami de la famille), lorsque j'ai vu un reportage sur la fusillade à Copenhague. Tandis que je me plaignais des extrémistes et des radicalistes qui peuplent non seulement le Québec mais le monde entier, un autre reportage a porté mon attention : celui du Bain de Neige du Carnaval de Québec. Pour ceux qui ignorent ce que c'est, c'est simple. On se met en maillot de bain et on va jouer dans la neige. Or, c'était la plus froide journée du mois.  
J'ai donc pas pû m'empêcher d'écrire ceci.

* * *

**Bain de Neige**

« Wooohooo~! »  
-Alfred, calmes-toi! , ordonne Evangeline, en remontant l'épais foulard qui lui cache à moitié le visage. Elle sait toutefois que ça ne sert à rien, car son imbécile de mari est déjà parti rejoindre Matthew, Samuel, Francis et Arthur, qui, tout comme lui, sont en maillot de bain.  
Tout en frissonnant malgré le manteau d'hiver conçu spécialement pour le froid du Québec, la Sudiste observe autour d'elle, retenant difficilement sa grimace de mépris.  
_Vraiment_, songe-t-elle en voyant deux jeunes filles en bikini, avec des tuques multicolores et des bottes de fourrure sablé, _il n'y a que des Français pour faire un bain de neige durant le mois le plus frisquet de la décennie!_  
En effet, pour une raison qu'elle s'explique mal, Matthew les a invité au Bain de Neige du Carnaval de Québec. Alfred a donc accepté l'invitation, l'emmènant avec lui sans trop de choix et malgré ses protestations.  
Mais elle pouvait bien lui laisser ce caprice, après toutes les petites attentions qui lui faisait au quotidien.  
« Putain, mais on se les gèle! »  
-Papa, ton langage!  
-Il fait combien, moins cinquante?  
-Hey, salut Alfred! Seulement moins vingt. C'est pas pire, pour la saison.  
-Samuel, tu n'es pas une référence météologique.  
-_Câlisse, Francis, veux-tu ben garder ton maillot?! T'es pas chez vous, tabarnak!_  
_-Petite nature, va!_  
_-Papa!_  
_-_Foutue grenouille, garde tes vêtements!  
Elle les écoute s'égosiller un long moment, cherchant du regard une personne saine d'esprit. Malheureusement pour l'ex-micronation, personne ne correspond à cette description.  
Pour la cinquantième fois en une heure, elle replace son foulard.  
« Samueeeeeel! Mattheeeeeew! », s'écrie alors une stridente voix féminine, derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourne, pour y voir une demoiselle d'environ dix-sept, dix-huit ans, en maillot de bain écarlate, tuque azur et bottes d'hiver. Ses cheveux châtains coiffés en deux couettes sur les épaules, tandis que derrière ses lunettes brillent deux yeux bleu marin. Un jeune homme d'environ le même âge, brun aux yeux d'agate gris et vêtu de manière hivernale mais sans tuques, ni foulard, et avec un manteau quelconque, la suit, à peine étonné de son habillement hors-saison.  
-_Alys! Ma 'tite puce!_ , fait la Belle Province(1), en allant rejoindre la représentante de sa capitale pour la serrer dans ses bras. _Comment qu'a va, la soeur?_  
_-Super ben!_ , réponds Alys, en souriant à son tour. _J'su' trop contente qu'vous ayez 'cceptés d'venir au Bain d'Neige. Ça fa' trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu!_  
_-J'le sais ben, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mon'réal, c' pas 'porte d'à-côté!_  
_-_Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent? , s'enquit Angleterre, peu sûr de saisir la complexité du français québécois. Déjà qu'il peine à comprendre celui de son voisin d'Outre-manche...  
-Ils se donnent des nouvelles, résume celui-ci, sans faire ni plus ni moins de cas de la question.  
-Salut Matthew, fait le petit-ami de Ville de Québec, en se dirigeant vers le Canadien.  
-Bonjour Ezekiel, salut à son tour Matthew, en souriant, à peine troublé par le froid.  
-Joli maillot. Tu es pour les Maples Leafs?  
-Tu sais bien que j'ai le CH tatoué sur le coeur! , rigole l'allégorie canadienne. Et en ce moment, disons simplement que je n'ai pas envie de voir des pneumoniques sur la glace(2).  
Le Trifluvien éclate de rire, tout comme Matthew. Naturellement, personne sauf eux ne comprend la blague. Samuel et Alys peut-être, mais ils sont occupés à discuter des dernières frasques de la famille, les politiciens et autres trucs futiles habituelles que des francophones puisses discuter entre eux.  
« Bon, c'est pas tout ça », fait d'ailleurs la Ville de Théâtre, en allant rejoindre son beau-frère pour lui baiser la joue, « mais le Bonhomme Carnaval(3) nous attend et je veux absolument prendre un bain de neige! Qui vient se mouiller avec moi? »  
-Il me fera grand plaisir d'y aller avec vous, fait France, d'un air coquin... que son ancienne colonie remarque de suite.  
-_J'te préviens, Francis, si tu touches à ma Alys, j't'enfonces mon pied tellement creux din ton cul qu'tu va vomir tes gosses!_  
_-J'ignorais que j'étais une femme_.  
_-Pas ces gosses-là, celles qui pendent sou' ton cerveau, maudit Français!_  
_-De quoi tu... Oh._  
_-Y vien' d'allumer! Y'étais temps!_  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, les Européens et les Nord-Américains se précipitent vers la zone prévue à cet effet. Evangeline, restée silencieuse depuis l'arrivée de Alys et Ezekiel, les regardent faire une bataille de boules de neige et de se lancer d'énormes pelletées de neige à mains nues.  
Trois-Rivières vient la rejoindre, observant par contre la capitale québécoise. Aucun d'eux ne dit rien pendant un bout de temps, mais finalement, Ezekiel casse la glace.  
« Avec qui êtes-vous venu? », s'enquit-il sans la regarder.  
-Avec le grand imbécile au maillot étoilé, répond-t-elle, en désignant d'un vague geste de la tête Alfred. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes?  
-Pardonnez mon impolitesse, Ezekiel Caron, Trois-Rivières, se présente-t-il, en mimant soulever un haut-de-forme. Et à qui aie-je l'honneur?  
-Evangeline Jones alias Sud des États-unis, fait-elle, lui tendant une main. À son grand étonnement, le Trifluvien la prend et la porte à ses lèvres, lui embrassant le dos de la main gantée.  
-Eh bien, pour un Québécois vous êtes très respectueux, remarque-t-elle, assez charmée.  
-Ne vous fiez pas à Samuel, il a ses propres manières, déclare la ville. Vu que vous êtes une pure Sudiste, vous devez avoir du mal avec notre hiver. Me tromperais-je?  
-Absolument pas, avoue Evangeline, en frissonnant malgré elle.  
-Et si je vous emmènais boire quelque chose de chaud? Un chocolat chaud, cela vous convient-il?  
-Oh, mais avec joie.  
-Excusez-moi une seconde.  
Il se dirige vers Alys, qui vient de tomber sur les fesses à cause de la pelletée de neige que Alfred lui a balancé dessus sans faire trop d'attention.  
« _Chérie, j'peux-tu te dire de quoi? _»  
-_Ouais, quoi?_ , demande Ville de Québec, en regardant son petit-ami.  
-_J'vais emmener Eva boire de quoi pou' s'chauffer, 'est littéralement en train d'se transformer en popsicle._  
_-T'as-tu de l'argent, au moins?_  
_-'Quiètes-toé pas, j'ai ce qui faut. 'Veux juste te prévenir. Pis si tu peux faire l'message à oncle Alfred, ça m'ferait pas d'tort non plus._  
_-O.K, à t'à l'heure. Texte-moé pou' dire à quelle place vous êtes._  
La Québécoise retourne au Bain de Neige, insouciante malgré tout, tandis que la Ville poète va vers Evangeline et lui tend le bras, ce qu'elle accepte avec plaisir. L'ancienne Confédération et Ezekiel quittent ensuite les environs, pour se diriger vers un petit café non loin de là.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, en regardant par la grande fenêtre du café, le Trifluvien aperçoit le groupe arriver. Ils sont tous rhabillés, les joues rouges et certains frissonnant encore un peu -notamment les Européens, qui doivent sûrement se demander pourquoi ils ont acceptés de venir à la plus grande célébration hivernale du monde, et ce en plein hiver polaire.  
Il le signales à Evangeline, qui a retrouvé des couleurs. Celle-ci regarde dans la direction indiquée, puis lâche un soupir. Un soupir autant de soulagement que d'exaspération.  
Les nations, la ville et la province y entrent à leur tour, les cherchant du regard. Une fois trouvés, ils s'y dirigent, discutant entre eux comme si de rien n'était.  
« Et puis? Comment ç'a été? », s'enquit la Sudiste, lorsqu'ils assoient avec eux.  
-T'aurais dû le faire avec nous, c'était génial! , commente Alfred.  
-Je sais réfléchir, contrairement à toi.  
-C'est pas gentil, ça..., fait Alys, en se collant à son petit-ami, qui n'y réagit qu'à peine, continuant de boire son café.  
-Il a l'habitude, répond l'ex-micronation.  
-Je vais chercher les boissons, déclare soudainement Matthew, en se levant. Qui prends quoi?  
-Un chocolat chaud, _steuplait_.  
-_Pareillement, grandes dents!_  
-Moi aussi, frérot!  
-Un thé, cela sera suffisant.  
-Je ne serais pas contre un café.  
Tandis que Canada va commander, les participants du Bain de Neige racontent à Ezekiel et Evangeline ce qu'ils ont manqués, avec moult gestes des mains (Arthur en fait d'ailleurs la remarque) et autres commentaires particuliers.  
« Vous êtes vraiment des inconscients... », critique d'ailleurs le Britannique. « Faire ce genre d'activité en hiver, il faut être fou! »  
-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec mon lapin.  
-Je suis pas ton lapin, foutue grenouille!  
-Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu dis qu'on ressemble à ces deux-là, commente la Sudiste, en direction de son mari, qui approuve de la tête, avant que celui-ci ne la serre dans ses bras, lui faisant pousser un cri de surpris. Alfred, qu'est-ce que tu fais, _el nombre del cielo?!_(4)  
-J'ai froid...  
-Abruti! Tu t'es à peine remis de la vague de froid de la Nouvelle-Angleterre que tu va jouer dans la neige en maillot de bain! Évidemment que tu as froid!  
-Alfred, on t'avais dit "viens si tu peux", pas "si tu veux", soupire Québec.  
-Et manquer d'être le héros du Carnaval? Jamais!  
-Le héros du Carnaval, ce sera toujours et encore le Bonhomme Carnaval, réplique Alys, très sérieuse. Personne ne peut le déclasser!  
-_Elle est adorable, cette petite_, fait la République française.  
-_Ben d'accord 'vec vous, Bonnefoy_, ajoute Trois-Rivières.  
-_T'es trop fin!_ , s'écrie la capitale, en enlaçant le cou du poète.  
Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'au retour de Matthew avec les boissons. Une fois celles-ci distribuées, les allégories commencérent à parler de leur plan pour le reste de la journée. Ce fût Alys et Samuel qui leur proposérent de participer au reste du Carnaval, car avec le nombre d'activités qu'on y trouvent, on ne pouvait s'ennuyer. Ils acceptèrent -au grand dam de la Sudiste, qui aurait préféré rester au chaud plutôt que de retourner dans le froid sibérien à l'extérieur. Néanmoins, ne voulant pas profiter de la bonté des autres, elle se décide à les suivre.  
Une fois leurs décisions prises, le groupe se remet à discuter de tout et de rien, et quand ils eurent terminés leurs consommations, ils se dépêchent à remettre manteaux et la bataclan avec, puis quittérent le café, prêts à affronter de nouveau l'hiver glacial.

* * *

(1)Surnom du Québec.  
(2)Le symbole des Maples Leafs est, comme leur nom l'indique, une feuille d'érable. Néanmoins, plutôt que rouge, elle est bleue, d'où le jeu de mots foireux de Matthew. Et aux dernières nouvelles, cette équipe a le plus bas pointage de la saison (ils ont gagné aucun match).  
(3)Figure emblématique du Carnaval de Québec, qui représente un bonhomme de neige portant une ceinture fléchée et une tuque. Dixit le cover.  
(4)Signifie "au nom du ciel?! en espagnol.

* * *

**M/A : **J'espères que ça vous a plût, que mon humour foireux et le français de mes Québécois ne vous ont pas tué et tralali, tralala. Petites notes importante ; pour le Bain de Neige, il y a soixante-quinze places disponibles, et il faut réserver jusqu'à un mois d'avance.  
Mais bon, pour Alys, réussir à avoir une place libre pour son monde est ridiculement facile, n'est-ce pas?  
Bonne journée/après-midi/soirée/nuit et n'oubliez pas de commenter!


End file.
